


Holes in the Sky

by Senowolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bellamy Has Feelings, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, M/M, Murphy Being an Asshole, Murphy is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Pining Bellamy, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Bellamy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9939050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: Soulmates weren’t real. No, they were a daydream that mothers told their children about at night before bed time. Murphy didn't believe in them. Even if the lyrics—‘His love is strong and so true, his arrows aiming for you, and he's the one that you were born to love’—were printed in a deep brown pigment on his skin, he ignored them. They didn’t mean anything to him. Why? Because no one is bound to want to find their soulmate when their mother tells them that their son killed their’s.* * *In this story, your soulmates first words they say to you will appear on your skin by the age of 8 in the color of their eyes. You will be able to feel their pain if they are meant to be romantically involved with you too. Depending on what type of soulmate you’re destined to have, their words will appear on certain parts of your body. They appear on your chest where your heart is if they are romantically destined to be with you. Soul-friends will have appearances on their arms and/or legs.UPDATE: IF YOU WANNA CONTINUE THIS STORY FOR ME—I’m not gonna write on it anymore—COMMENT ON IT AND TELL ME





	1. Kettering

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be super short only because its an introduction of sorts. The story will be mainly in Murphy's area, but not his POV because its 3rd person but, yeah. Enjoy :)

**Murphy Age 8:**

“Mommy! Mommy look! Look! I got it! I got it!” John Murphy screeched at the top of his lungs as he came barreling out of the bathroom that was in his the corner of his family’s room. Beds were stacked in twos along the walls to make more space. That was how the Ark was organized.

His mother turned and looked at him, a smile of pure happiness on her face.

“Really!? Let me see!” She laughed when John happily pulled his shirt up above his forehead, wanting to see the dark markings as well.

‘ _His love is strong and so true, his arrows aiming for you, and he's the one that you were born to love’_ is what it read. He had to have his mother read it to him for him to know what it said. At first he hadn’t known what it was, but he’d heard enough talks about it in school and from his dad to remember the meaning of the dark, varying shades of brown marks now printed in his skin. They were like weird shaped moles.

“Oh, Johnny. This is so great. Remember what I told you about your soulmates words being imprinted on your chest?” She asked with an excited glint in her bright blue eyes. 

John looked down at the floor in embarrassment because he _didn’t_ actually remember what she had said about it. Most of the time whenever his parents brought up the soulmate stuff he got bored and a little irritated because he wanted to go out and play with Mbege in the halls. He shook his little head with a small pout coming to form out of his bottom lip.

“Oh, sweetie, it’s okay. I’ll just remind you. It means, that whoever your soulmate is, they are going to love you forever. Even though they don’t know you, they will love you.” She said matter of factly before kissing John on the forehead. 

“Now, come on, you can’t be late to class again.” His mother smiled before patting him on the butt a few times to get him moving along.

“Okay Mommy. I’m going to find them! I want to be best friends!” John shouted as he ran down the hall to get his spongebob back pack. It was one of the things that their ancestors had managed to salvage from the Earth before they blew it to pieces.

Little did he know, that soon his mother’s smile would be torn from her face, and she would only scowl at her boy whom she was so very _proud_ of.

* * *

**Murphy Age 12-15:**

He walked slowly up to the glass where his father was now standing. He reached up a shaking hand and pressed it to the cool, smooth surface. His father smiled at him through his tears. John couldn’t cry. He couldn’t allow himself to. This was his fault. If he hadn’t gotten sick, then his father wouldn’t be put in this situation. If his father hadn’t have _stolen_ medicine that wouldn’t even _work_ , he wouldn’t be _here_. But he was, and it was all John’s fault. 

“Dad, I-“ 

The minute John tried to say something he broke down. His blue eyes blurred and in his anger, he slammed his fist into the glass of the cell that would soon be emptied of his father. Blood bloomed downwards on the glass, making his father press his own hands helplessly against the glass in concern. He was speaking, but John couldn’t hear him. 

“Turn the PA on. I want, I-I need to hear him.” John demanded with a weak scowl.

A guard came up and pressed a small code into the keypad beside the door before pushing a blue button that immediately allowed John to hear his dad.

“John, its okay. Everything will be alright.” He said breathlessly. The sweat on his brow begged to differ. 

“If that were t-true, then you wouldn’t be in there!” John’s voice rose as he spoke till he was shouting. His father was silent, allowing himself to hear his son weep.

“John… I can’t get out of here. You know that. You’re a smart boy, and hopefully you’ll grow into a strong minded young man. I want yo to be strong. Even when you can’t, be strong for your mother. Be strong. Never give up hope.” 

John took in a shaking breath, trying to calm down but that was impossible now.

“Don’t-don’t say goodbye! P-Please, don’t say goodbye-ye.” John cried, begging for more time, but time was turning its back to him too.

“I love you John. I did it to save you, because you are my son, and I will always love you. It’s _not,_ your fault. Don’t you _ever_ blame yourself. Promise me that.” 

John shook his head, tears rolling down his reddened face like a stream of water. His eyes were red and growing puffy, but his heart felt like it was fibrillating in his chest. His eyes flew wide when his father blinked away his own tears and nodded to Marcus Kane, who was standing next to Chancellor Jaha. 

The Chancellor looked at the guard standing next to John and nodded. The boy screamed when the guard pushed a red button the size of a dollar coin. He flung himself onto the guards arm, hearing the automated voice of the alarm system notifying any bystanders that the airlock was opening. John’s eyes just barely caught sight of his father before he was ripped outside of the Ark. 

“NO! NO, NO! NO-OH-HO-HOUW!” John screamed, his eyes squeezed shut as he clawed at the guard who now had his arms restrained behind his back. 

“Take him back to his room.” Kane whispered softly to the man holding John who was less than happy to be dragged back to his family’s living quarters. 

“You killed him! You murderers! You murdering scumbags! You-uha-“ John was abruptly cut off when one of the other guards came up and shoved an injection into his neck. His eyes closed as consciousness left him within seconds of the drug being in his arteries. 

“Damn kid. I get that having your father floated sucks, but Jesus. He’s not the quiet type is he?” The guard asked David Miller, the chief of the Guard.

“It was his father. He had every right to lash out. How would you react if someone you loved was floated?” Miller questioned with a leveling stare, managing to shut up the rookie.

“Sorry Sir. It wasn’t my place to speak like that.” The young man replied before carrying John Murphy back to his room, where his mother was already weeping.

For the next few years, John would be verbally abused by his mother who drank every day and night. All her talk of soulmates was turned against him. Because he _killed_ hers. Eventually, the drink killed her as well. He would never forget the words she managed to gurgle out through the puke she was choking on.

_“You killed your father, my soulmate.”_

It was her death that made him drop his name, John, to just Murphy. He’d come home to **_his_** room with a bruised lip and swollen eye for getting a little too lippy with a fellow Ark mate almost every other day. He would soon come to hate the words on his chest and cover them with oil any chance he could get it. He knew by now that he’d probably hurt his soulmate too much for them to possibly still love him now anyways.

He grew into the man his father never wanted him to be. He was _weak_. He was _pained_ , _hated_ , and _envious_. All the wrong words. But if anyone took those away, he’d be nothing, a lie. And he was past the lies. He was just over everything. Which is why when he was 15, he went and set the guard’s—the one who had pushed the red button—quarters on fire while he slept. Murphy had wanted nothing more than for the guard to burn and die, but he hadn’t of course. He had been caught before he even got 50 feet down the hallway.

Murphy was taken to a cell, where he was to wait for his stupid self to turn eighteen so he could be reevaluated for his crimes, and then be sent to death when he was called guilty. He wasn’t the only one. There were others. Like Clarke Griffin. She was a shocker. But her story was similar to to his own. She tried to save her father from being floated, and so she got locked up for being an accomplice. He could understand her pain, that didn’t mean he’d try to ease it.

No. Because he became Murphy. And Murphy was pain, hate, and envy. Not even his soulmate could save him.

“You can’t save someone who's already gone.” a 15, almost 16 year old Murphy whispered to the Earth that he could see through his cell window. 


	2. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Can you find the time to let your lover love you? He only wants to show you the things he wants to learn too, the hardest parts you'll get through. And in the end you'll have your best friend. Love like this may come once. Baby it's fate, like a soul mate he's your penguin. Baby it's fate, baby it's fate, not luck." He sang in the most beautiful bass voice that anyone ever heard._
> 
> _If anyone heard it, they didn't say anything. They stayed quiet as they passed him so that they could drink in the low rumbling of his voice. It was like thunder, and he didn't even know what thunder sounded like. No one did._
> 
> _"Can you find the time to let your lover hold you? He needs somebody to hold to. His love is strong and so true, his arrows aiming for you, and he's the one that you were born to love."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched things around to where Bellamy is 4 years older than Murphy in this fic, and Octavia is 6 years younger than Bel. Just because in the show, the age differences are too big. :P
> 
> Yay! Now that thats been said, I just have to say that I felt the strong urge/need to put a chapter about Bellamy in this so thats what this chapter is. I gave you insight to Murphy, now Bel. :) The real stuff will start happening after this chapter. Anyways, read on my lovelies. <3
> 
> (And yes it's Bel* because thats how Kass Morgan wrote it in her books.)

**Bellamy age 12:**

"Hey O, look at this, you see this?" Bellamy asked his little sister, Octavia. She was just barely 4 years old now.

She giggled as he showed her the markings on his chest. He knew the words were bad ones, horrible even. They made him angry that his soulmate would say such things to him, but after awhile he started to realize that even if his soulmate was mean, he would never be able to actually hate them. The words were in a faded out blue, but the color was still full of depth. Like the waves in books he'd seen. He saw the color in the pictures of storm clouds in those same books, and he'd see it in the hurricanes on Earth.

How he wanted to desperately go down there and breathe in all the fresh air he'd read about in the books his mother read to him and Octavia. But his mother had said it was too dangerous to go down there right now and that they had come out into space to survive. The Ark was all Bellamy ever knew, and so it wasn't too surprising or shocking to hear that they had to leave their home in order to survive. Because the Ark was home now.

"You know what O? I can't wait till you get yours. I know I keep showing you mine, but I bet your's are going to be really special." Bellamy said proudly, puffing out his chest to prove his point.

Octavia giggled before taking off to run around the room.

"Piggy back, Bee!" She squeed while making grabby hands.

"Another one? You're getting too big to carry around. Haaaaa... Oh well. Come here then." He gave in with open arms.

* * *

 **Bellamy Age 16-21:**  

"O, no. Let's play a quick game of hide and seek. You have to hide, come on you know the drill." Bellamy said with a plastered on smile that was actually hiding his fear and urgency of getting Octavia inside the panel of the floor.

Although he tried to treat it as a game, Octavia already knew that something was happening, she was 10 after all. She wasn't a little toddler anymore. He had been right about her words. They were better than his, much better. Her's were written in a beautiful brown color. He remembered the day she showed them to him. It had been an embarrassing day to say the least, but a good day nonetheless.

_"Bel! Bel! Look! Look at them!" Octavia shouted as she came tumbling out of her little home in the floor._

_She had her shirt hiked up to the point that he couldn't even see her face. She could care less about the fact that she had her naked chest bared to him. Which was funny because her standards then had been:_ "No queen ever runs around naked, Bellamy!" _But clearly that had been spread to the wind as of right now._

_"Ah-! O put your shirt down!" Bellamy whisper shouted in half embarrassment, half desperation as he flicked his eyes and face up to the ceiling with a reddening face._

_"No queen runs around naked." He muttered loud enough for her to hear him._

_"Oh my goodness! You're right! I'm not a queen anymore am I?" She asked as though fearing the answer, not at all worrying over the fact that she had just run at him with her shirt up for the whole world of Bellamy Blake to see._

_"My poor eyes... No, you can still be one if you put your shirt down and then show your words to me through the neck hole of your shirt. But if you don't, you'll become a harlot."_

_"Okay. I put my shirt down, now look!" She exclaimed happily with the front of her shirt pulled down far enough to expose the small_ "My name is Lincoln" _on her chest._

The words themselves almost made Bellamy jealous then, but he reminded himself that he had his own mate to look for.

Just as he got the panel closed, the door slid open and in came a member of the Guard. Bellamy was quick to grab his laces, pretending that he had been tying his shoes so it wasn't suspicious as to why he was bent over the floor. The man was old, or to Bellamy he was anyways. Their mother was out but she had warned him to make sure that Octavia was hiding at 8:45 PM. It was just after that time now. How she knew that there were always going to be people coming was unknown to Bel, but what he knew was that if somehow someone saw his sister, she would be taken. He vowed the day she was born to look after her.

_His sister, his responsibility._

"Where 's your mother?" The man asked.

"I-I don't know. She went out. S-She said she wanted me to read and do my schooling work while she was gone, nothing else." He stuttered, not at all comfortable with the creepy old man in front of him.

"Right, well get on back to it Mr. Blake. Schoolin' ain't a joke round here. 'Specially if you wanna be part o' the Guard someday." He said with a tip of the head before slipping back out of the compartment.

Bellamy let out a heavy breath when the door finally slid back closed. He only had to deal with situations like this three times, but they were starting to happen more often as he grew. The Guard were scoping him out, checking on him and watching over how he grew and matured. To see if he'd be worth the time to sharpen up into a fine soldier. Bellamy waited a solid five minutes before going back to the large tile in the floor and was just about ready to pry it open when it struck him.

"Alright, O. I found you, now it's your turn to-owa!" He gasped as sharp pain shot up through his right hand's fingers and into his wrist.

Pain shot up his arm like a ripple after the impact from a drop of water. It was as if someone had twisted his arm, then broke all the fine bones in the hand itself. Like if someone had held his arm straight out in front of him, then shoved him into a wall. 

There wasn't any physical damage done to his knuckles, which left only one guaranteed cause of the pain. His soulmate had hurt someone, or something.

If it was one thing that his mother had drilled into his head, it was that you could feel your soulmates pain. But only if they were the kind of soulmates that were meant to love you. There would never be any bruising or cuts, nothing physical. They way his mother explained it was that your brain gave you the illusion of pain, since it was interconnected to your soulmates. Therefore giving you the feeling of their pain. It was hard for him to understand at the time, but now he understood perfectly.

"Bel, why are you hurt!?" Octavia cried, climbing out of the hole in the floor and rushing over to him, watching in confusion as he rubbed at his hand.

"My-My soulmate, ouch. They, I think they're hurt. Ow. Damn, it hurt." He cursed just as his mother came in, scaring both Bel and O.

"Bellamy. Did you make sure that Octavia was-" She stopped when she saw her son cradling his hand to his chest.

"What happened..." She asked softly, calmly.

"I don't know. One moment I was telling O that she could come out, then the next there was pain in my hand like I smashed it into the Ark walls or something. I think my soulmate is hurt."

His mother's face softened as she came forwards and took Bel's hand in hers.

"Are you worried about them?" She asked while looking into her son's eyes.

"Of course I do, I'm supposed to love them. I-I mean I, I don't know. I guess I'm worried. But I mean, they probably did this to themselves. There was no other pain which means they weren't fighting anyone..." Bellamy trailed off. He felt embarrassed that he went to go say that he loved his soulmate when he didn't even know them. He was old enough to understand that that was a little awkward for someone his age.

"Hmhmm. Well, I think its very nice that you're worried about them. You should be. As should you Octavia. You both have soulmates who are meant to love you, and you them. That is something precious. Something that no one can take away. Don't let anyone make you feel otherwise." She said while standing up to go grab Bellamy and Octavia's favorite book _"The Iliad"_ from where it sat on her bunk.

"Now, how about you read to me Octavia?" She smiled at her daughter who happily jumped up onto her lap.

*** * ***

As Bellamy grew, he'd often come home from training and classes with sore spots. Sometimes those spots would throb, meaning that whoever his soulmate was, they were accidentally bumping into things. Or they were getting into more fights. Bellamy had come to that conclusion after a few years passed by. His mother always coddled him, wondering just as he had how he hadn't found his soulmate when they were clearly always getting into trouble.

That was easy enough to answer. They came from different sections of the Ark. 

He wasn't the only one getting the pain treatment. Soon enough, Octavia was feeling random jolts of pain. But hers were worse because she swore she was being cut and stabbed. Sometimes it was hard to keep her quiet enough so that no one would hear her. But somehow they managed. Who her soulmate was, that remained a mystery.

Bellamy had just turned 21, and it was the worst time of his life. He had thought that he could let Octavia come out during a small masquerade dance, but then majorly fucked up by forgetting that guards would be coming through asking for identification chips. It was even worse because he _was_ a guard then. Now however, after Octavia was taken away, and his mother was floated right in front of him, he was demoted to a Workman. Or a Janitor in simpler words. It has been hard for him.

Living alone. Hating the privileged. Hating himself for killing his mother. For getting his sister locked up only to come to the same fate in four years when she turned 18. It was his fault that his family was dead and dying. 

After he lost O in a few years, he'd probably just go off the deep end and float himself. Seeing as he was probably never going to find his soulmate. How could he? He wasn't just permitted to go wherever he wanted to on the Ark. He had to have a reason. But even if he did, no one would let him go anyways since he helped his mother hide Octavia from people of the Ark.

_You both have soulmates who are meant to love you, and you them. That is something precious. Something that no one can take away.  Don't let anyone make you feel otherwise._

His mothers words pulsed in his head and suddenly he felt angry at himself. For allowing himself to give up on his soulmate that easily. His soulmate was no longer getting hurt, but that didn't mean he wasn't still getting abused. Songs came back to him, songs his mother used to sing to him. Ones about finding soulmates. Songs about soulmates in general.

One stuck out to him over all the others. Shamelessly, he started to sing it, hoping to get rid of his feeling of emptiness. 

 _"Can you find the time to let your lover love you? He only wants to show you the things he wants to learn too, the hardest parts you'll get through. And in the end you'll have your best friend. Love like this may come once. Baby it's fate, like a soul mate he's your penguin. Baby it's fate, baby it's fate, not luck."_ He sang in the most beautiful bass voice that anyone ever heard.

If anyone heard it, they didn't say anything. They stayed quiet as they passed him so that they could drink in the low rumbling of his voice. It was like thunder, and he didn't even know what thunder sounded like. No one did.

_"Can you find the time to let your lover hold you? He needs somebody to hold to. His love is strong and so true, his arrows aiming for you, and he's the one that you were born to love."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so there is the second chapter before the crapstorm I have prepared for the next! YAY! KUDOS/COMMENT! Also.... do tell me if I made mistakes XP ILY!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos or both if you enjoyed this. I will update asap. *kiss*


End file.
